Laisse moi tomber dans le vide mais rattrape moi en bas
by Blinsi
Summary: Quinn est traumatisée par un évènement dont elle refuse de parler. Alors qu'elle débarque à New York pour fuir son passé, arrivera-t-elle à panser ses blessures et à reprendre goût à la vie?. Et surtout, laissera-t-elle son cœur battre à nouveau, pour une certaine petite diva brune? [Faberry story]
1. Chapter 1

**LAISSE MOI TOMBER DANS LE VIDE MAIS RATTRAPE MOI EN BAS**

**Notes de l'auteur:** Me revoilà, avec une Faberry cette fois. Alors pour ceux que ça inquiéterait beaucoup, non, je n'ai pas abandonné Jim, mais j'ai été frappé d'une soudaine inspiration pour une faberry, alors j'ai écrit le premier chapitre, je vais donc mener les deux histoires de front, comme une combattante de la fanfiction que je me considère être (sachant que c'est surtout ma paresse que je combat pour écrire ^^). Alors, je préfère prévenir tout de suite, ça va pas être une faberry toute mignonne à l'eau de rose, cette histoire va traiter de sujet plutôt sensible, comme vous allait pouvoir le constater tout de suite en lisant ce chapitre. Donc, si vous êtes une âme sensible, ou si vous n'aimez tout bonnement pas ce genre d'histoire, mieux vaut s'abstenir... Voili voilou, je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire, je vous laisse la surprise du reste. Bonne lecture! (Rated M à cause du thème, et en prévision de la suite, car on est jamais trop prudent avec le rating)

**Ce que l'auteur a oublié de dire: **Je n'ai toujours pas de béta, alors encore une fois, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes si vous en voyez, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me signalez les plus grosses, ou les coquilles!

**Disclaimer: **Glee ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement, de même que Dianna Agron, mais là, nous entrons dans un autre terrain de discussion (Dianna je t'aiiiiimme! [excusez ce petit moment d'égarement :P])

* * *

**Premier chapitre- Fuite en avant**

_**U**ne longue silhouette fine qui s'écroule sur le sol. Des taches de sang qui s'éparpillent sur sa robe bleu comme le ciel. Du sang dans des cheveux roux comme le feu. Du sang sur ses mains. Du sang. Du sang partout. Le bruit d'un coup de feu, assourdissant, qui se répète sans cesse, le fond sonore d'une scène au ralentit._

**L**es yeux de Quinn s'ouvrent brusquement. Son vis-à-vis la regarde étrangement. Elle a du s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle s'est endormie dans le train sans même s'en rendre compte. La voix métallique du haut-parleur annonce la prochaine station: c'est la où elle descend. Elle se lève et prend son sac de voyage. Toute sa vie tient là-dedans maintenant. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer en se rappelant qu'elle a du tout abandonner. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il le fallait si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Il lui avait pourtant fallut un mois avant de se décider à quitter New Haven. Un mois d'hôpital. Un mois seule à se demander s'il valait mieux mourir ou fuir. Finalement, elle avait choisi la deuxième option.

**M**ais c'était surtout par faiblesse: elle n'avait pas eu la force d'abandonner Beth, même si elle n'avait qu'un rôle mineur dans sa vie, et lorsque le soir seule dans sa chambre elle s'imaginait la douce délivrance que serait sa propre mort, cette image était toujours suivie dans son esprit de celle de sa mère inconsolable à son enterrement, et de ses amis de McKinley, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Mister Schue, tout ce du Glee Club en fait, et même Rachel. Quinn trouvait son propre manque de volonté pathétique. Elle était définitivement l'être le plus faible qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Et le plus pitoyable. Au fond, elle était vraiment un être détestable. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était détruire la vie des gens autour d'elle, et particulièrement de ceux qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle ferait mieux de mourir.

**L**'air commence à lui manquer, et sa vision à se brouiller. Oui, mourir serait vraiment la seule solution. Ses forces lui échappent d'un coup et elle se retrouve par terre, roulée en boule dans l'allé de son compartiment, accrochée à son sac comme à une bouée. Mais mourir, ne serait-ce pas encore une fois faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait? Non, elle ne mérite même pas de mourir. La mort serait un trop grand bien pour elle. Elle a l'impression de se noyer en elle-même. Et soudain, elle entend comme un écho au loin, une voix masculine qui l'appelle. Elle essaye de se concentrer sur cette voix, de comprendre ce qu'il lui dit. Elle entend des bribes, des lettres, des syllabes de l'appel lointain de cet homme. En même temps, sa vision redevient peu à peu clair et elle peut distinguer une silhouette accroupit devant elle.

**E**t tout d'un coup, quelque chose se brise en elle, ou se reconnecte, elle ne saurait trop dire, et tout redevient clair, comme si elle remontée à la surface de ses propres pensées. Elle reprend conscience de ce qui l'entoure: l'homme devant elle qui a mis sa main sur son épaule et qui la secoue doucement, sa voix qui essaye de savoir ce qu'elle a, tous les passagers du compartiment derrière lui, qui la regarde comme si elle était une bête curieuse, et parmi eux, une femme, une femme debout aux cheveux roux, roux comme le feu. Quinn crie. C'est trop pour elle, comme si ses poumons vont éclatés, comme si ils sont en train de rejeter une dernière fois leur air, ou comme si elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de crier. Et puis la femme s'approche un peu plus, et elle se rend compte qu'elle est blonde, et que ce n'était qu'un reflet du soleil couchant qui lui avait éclairé les cheveux d'un reflet flamboyant et sanglant à la fois. Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, quelque chose se produit en Quinn, et elle s'arrête de crier d'un coup. Elle lance un regard vide autour d'elle, consciente que les gens la regardent de plus en plus bizarrement, mais, incapable de répondre à l'homme qui l'a sorti de sa torpeur toute à l'heure et qui lui demande visiblement si elle va mieux, elle se lève comme un automate, son sac toujours fermement ancré dans sa main, et se dirige vers la porte du train.

**H**eureusement pour elle, le train arrive tout juste en gare, et elle peut ainsi sortir de celui-ci sans que quiconque la rattrape pour tenter de l'aider. Elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. Elle est déjà perdue de toute façon. Elle est une résignée de la vie dorénavant, incapable de mourir, et incapable de vivre. Elle ne se demande même pas ce qui lui est arrivé dans le train. Elle ne le sait que trop bien. Depuis un mois, ses journées sont rythmées par ces crises, des crises d'angoisses lui avaient dit les médecins. Pour elle, il s'agirait plutôt de crises de lucidités, mais peu importe comment elle se nomment après tout, leur effet est le même: à chaque fois, Quinn a le sentiment d'avoir laissé dans cette bulle intérieure une partie consciente d'elle-même. Un taxi s'arrête devant elle. Elle y monte, gardant toujours son sac bien serré contre elle, et indique l'adresse au chauffeur "36 Central Avenue, Bushwick Brooklyn, s'il vous plait".

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** Alors? Une première impression? Une suggestion? Des reproches virulents? "Mais comment faire pour faire part de tout ça à l'auteur?" vous demandez vous? Et bien c'est très simple, il suffit d'un petit clique sur le merveilleux bouton review! ;) En espérant lire vos œuvres reviewesques bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur:** Je suis vraiment désolée d'être restée silencieuse aussi longtemps, mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration suite à des petits problèmes dans ma vie personnelle, mais bon, je suis pas là pour parler de ça. Me revoilà donc avec ce deuxième chapitre, puisque apparemment la fée de l'écriture m'a retrouvée, un second chapitre donc qui j'espère vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes si vous en trouvez et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre- Etrangères**

_**D**__eux grands yeux verts plongés dans les siens. Deux grands yeux mouillés. Une seule larme qui s'en échappe. Deux paupières lourdes qui descendent pour cacher la détresse de ses pupilles. A peine un tressaillement et le bruit d'un coup de feu, assourdissant, qui se répète sans cesse, le fond sonore d'une scène au ralentit._

**Q**uinn ouvre les yeux. Elle a brièvement fermé les yeux dans le taxi. Elle n'aurait pas du, mais elle est si fatiguée.

**"****V**ous êtes arrivés mademoiselle, 36 Central Avenue, Bushwick Brooklyn. Ça vous fera 45 dollars." Elle cligne des yeux deux trois fois. Tout semble toujours aller plus vite qu'elle. Elle a l'impression constante d'être enfermée dans une bulle de coton, et pourtant tout autour d'elle lui apparaît plus accru, comme des centaines d'agressions extérieures provenant de partout autour d'elle et qu'elle serait incapable de bloquer. Elle n'arrive pas à leur échapper.

**E**lle monte machinalement les escaliers et frappe à la porte sans même s'en rendre compte. Quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte. "Quinn?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" C'est Santana. Alors Quinn sourit. Pas du cœur, mais elle sourit quand même. Elle le doit. Elle n'est pas venu là pour trouver du réconfort mais pour échapper à elle-même. Si elle commence à en parler ici, les démons qui la peuplent seront bientôt partout, sur les murs, sur le sol, sous le lit, parmi les flocons de neige qui tombent dehors et dans les visages de ses amis.

**S**antana l'abreuve de paroles. Elle rit, s'agite, prend Quinn par le bras, l'entraîne sur le canapé tout en continuant à parler. Le sourire de Quinn reste figé sur son visage. Intérieurement elle remercie toutes ses années de cheerleading qui lui ont appris à mentir. Santana s'est arrêté de parler et regarde Quinn. Elle a du lui poser une question mais Quinn avait complètement bloqué son flot de paroles. Quinn se force à sourire encore plus. "Pardon?"

**"****J**e te demandait ce qui t'amène ici." Santana fronce légèrement les sourcils devant le léger manque d'attention de Quinn mais cette marque d'inquiétude se dissipe vite lorsque Quinn lui répond avec entrain: "Oh tu sais, New Haven ne me réussissait pas vraiment et le chant me manquait trop donc je me suis simplement dit que j'allais venir tous vous rejoindre ici et tenter moi aussi ma chance." Santana sourit. Quinn grimace intérieurement.

**"****D**it moi Santana, est-ce qu'il serait possible que je reste ici quelques temps. Le temps de trouver un emploi pour me prendre mon propre appartement" Santana sourit encore plus et répond chaleureusement: "Évidemment, tu es la bienvenue ici. Je pense pas que ça ne posera pas trop de problèmes à Rachel, et Kurt est parti vivre avec Blaine, même s'ils continuent toujours à traîner par ici. Tu sais..." Quinn bloque à nouveau Santana. Si elle veut oublier un jour elle ne peut pas apporter trop d'importance aux vécus de ceux qui l'entourent. Leurs espoirs, leurs déceptions et leurs peines parasiteraient les siennes et les rendraient plus grandes encore. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé à l'hôpital.

**E**lle s'était liée à une autre patiente (Quinn refusait d'employer le mot "malade") dans la salle commune. C'était une femme de 41 ans qui avait trouvé un jour son fils de 14 ans pendu dans la cuisine. Depuis elle avait vécu une descente aux enfers et elle s'était retrouvé dans cet hôpital elle-aussi, mais depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Quinn avait trouvé cette femme apaisante: elle acceptait le fait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, elle était prête à avancer, et elle restait toujours calme et souriante. Sauf que tout ça c'était révélé un mensonge. Elle avait petit à petit empoisonné l'esprit de Quinn avec son affection presque maternelle et ses idées de rédemption.

**E**t puis un jour, un mois après l'arrivé de Quinn, elle lui avait demandé de la suivre pour lui montrer quelque chose d'extraordinaire selon elle. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux sur le toit. Quinn avait cru connaître cette femme et elle se révélait être complètement étrangère.

**C**ette femme qui maintenant se tenait sur le rebord de ce toit et qui lui répétait sans cesse depuis bien dix minutes "viens, ici est la rédemption".

**C**ette femme qui avait réussi à envoûter Quinn au point que celle-ci s'était approché elle aussi du bord.

**C**ette femme qui tenait le main de Quinn en pleurant et en l'appelant "Mike".

**C**ette femme qui lui crie "il aurait ton âge" et qui tente de la faire monter sur le rebord elle aussi.

**C**ette femme qui tombe et dont la main glisse dans celle de Quinn.

**C**ette femme dont le corps gît sept étages plus bas, ses cheveux blonds et gris formant une auréole autour de sa tête ensanglantée.

**V**u d'ici elle ressemble à Quinn, une Quinn fanée qui n'aurait jamais guérie. Quinn ne pleure pas, ne crie pas. Elle tourne juste les talons et marche calmement jusqu'à sa chambre, s'empare d'un sac qu'elle remplit de ses affaires, sort de l'hôpital sans que personne ne l'arrête et prend le premier train pour New-York. Ce n'est que là qu'elle s'endort, et s'autorise à souffrir, sans l'avoir vraiment souhaité.

**C**ette femme l'a mise face à elle-même, plus que jamais, et face à son dilemme : mourir ou fuir. Alors Quinn fuit et revit les dernières heures, assise sur un canapé dans un loft new-yorkais et la main toujours fermement enroulée autour de la hanse de son sac. Santana la secoue légèrement. Quinn cligne deux trois fois des yeux et comprend qu'elle en a laissé trop voir à Santana. « Tout va bien Quinn ? » elle ne supporte pas l'air inquiet de Santana, elle aimerait l'effacer, elle aimerait être loin, elle aimerait avoir six ans et pouvoir courir vers sa mère en pleurant pour ne plus avoir peur.

**M**ais elle ne peut pas. Maintenant elle doit gérer cela toute seule. « Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu » « Tu peux utiliser ma chambre pour quelques heures si tu veux, et je te réveillerais quand Rachel sera rentré, ok ? » Quinn marmonne un remerciement et se dirige vers le rideau que Santana lui a indiqué. Elle s'allonge sur le lit et se tourne vers la fenêtre pour que Santana ne voit pas qu'elle ne dort pas si son amie vient vérifier comment elle va. Elle ne veut pas dormir. Elle a trop peur pour ça.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur: **Je ne vais pas répéter mon blabla du premier chapitre mais simplement vous rappeler qu'il existe un merveilleux bouton qui vous permettra de me laisser une review en cas de besoin urgent d'expression sur ce que vous venez de lire ;)


End file.
